Cardfight Vanguard Chronicles: Diffride
by SteamEngine32
Summary: Follow the footsteps of Shin and Josh as they embark on a journey to uncover the mysteries of the Diffride Phenomenon, and meet new friends and foes along the way. Featuring some of Cardfight! Vanguard G's original characters such as Chrono Shindou, Shion Kiba, and Tokoha Anjou.


"A vacation!? In your hometown"

"Not exactly my hometown, but technically, yeah."

Josh and Shin conversed as the lean, 17-year-old, Japanese-looking man revealed his plans on bringing along his skinny, dark skinned Filipino best friend on a trip to Japan for the summer vacation. It was also around this time when the diffride phenomenon started to happen. Fighters from all over the globe mysteriously disappearing due to unknown circumstances.

"Besides, wouldn't this be a greater opportunity to look into this mess that they call, diffride? Seriously I think this is ridiculous though, just some over imaginative NEET's who got so sucked up into the game."

"Excuse me, what's wrong with having a good imagination, hmph, at least it's better than a dull one like yours."

"Lazy Bum."

"Oh look who's talking!"

They would continue to prattle on for hours which would eventually end up in a cardfight to determine the winner of the argument.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they both said in unison as they began their battle.

"Jumpgal!"

"Blinking Knight, Millius!"

The two vanguards materialized on cray, Shin being a tiny brown puppy with pieces of blue and white armor around its body, while Josh is a dark skinned, yellow haired, little boy holding a small shield on one hand and a rapier on the other.

"Alright, here we go again Josh, and I accept my win." Shin declares as he draws a card and rides Archer of Heaven's Tower.

"Wishful thinking Shin, we'll see." Josh rides Headwind Knight Selim. Transforming into a teenage boy with a blue bandana.

"Boosted by Millius, Selim attacks your vanguard!"

"Hah, come at me! I don't guard." Shin confidently declares as Josh drive checks a critical trigger.

"Oh would you look at that, a critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard."

"Tch, its fine… all part of the plan." Shin scowls as he checks for two damages, both having no triggers. He then proceeds to his turn, draws a card and rides Purity Knight, Pendragon and calls Sanctuary Archer to rearguard.

"Here goes…" Shin stretches his fingers as he prepares to activate the skills of his unit.

"By discarding a card from my hand, I search my deck for "Sanctuary Guard, Pendragon and put him to my hand, my Vanguard gets 3000 power. I also activate Sanctuary Archer's skill and superior call Sword of Hope Richard behind him. Activating Richard's skill, for one Soul Blast, I draw a card. How's that?"

"Bring it."

Purity Knight, Pendragon and Sanctuary Archer deals two damage to Josh and as he ends his turn, Shin pans through his cards.

"Looks like everything is set"

Josh stands and draws, rides Albion, and once more declares attack. Shin hesitantly takes the damage and to his surprise…

"Critical Trigger! All the effects go to my Vanguard."

"Hmph, it's just a fluke, that's all of your luck on this game right there, now it's my turn."

Shin stands his units and draws.

"The blade of the White Dragon is now yours, slay your foes with the power of the King! I ride, White Dragon Knight, Pendragon!"

The cloudy skies of cray give way to the descending Knight clad in white armor, riding at the back of a serpentine dragon. With a white blade on his hand, he slashes at the young adult standing on the enemy field.

"Limit Break! My vanguard gets 5000 power, Sanctuary Archer gets 3000 power. I call Archer of Heaven's Tower behind my vanguard. I move Jumpgal to the front row and he gains 5000 power and Intercept!"

Josh flinches at the early game power spike that Shin has activated. He prepares his guards as Shin prompts an attack.

"Boosted by Richard, Sanctuary Archer attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard!"

"Boosted by Archer of Heaven's Tower, Pendragon goes for your vanguard with 23000 power!"

"Argh… no guard…" Josh says with the obvious hint of distress on his voice. Shin however does not get any triggers this turn but his will to win is not faltering even for just the slightest.

"Jumpgal attacks the vanguard."

The turn has ended with both Shin and Josh at four damage. Josh draws, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and declares…

"Your sword and my passion, together! Ride, Blue Sky Knight, Altmile!"

"Now this is interesting"

"Generation Zone release! Divine Knight of Lore, Selfes! I attack your vanguard!"

Shin's face becomes a little bit sour as he places his guardians on the guardian circle.

"You seem to be underestimating me Josh, I won't take this insult lightly."

"No, I am not underestimating you, I just trust my allies, and my Vanguard! Three triggers to pass!"

"Bring it!"

As Josh reveals the first two triggers, a heal trigger and a draw trigger, Shin's eyes widened.

"Haha, it must be a fluke." Shin says with a hint of nervousness despite trying to act calmly.

"My vanguard and I are one, and I drive check for…" as Josh revealed the third trigger, Selfes readies his sword to deliver the final blow. "Critical trigger!"

"No, this is absurd!"

Two knights in the battlefield, only one emerges victorious. The Blonde Knight comes out on top as he cleaves the Dragon Knight falling from the back of the serpentine dragon he rides. As he is about to hit the ground, he vanishes into thin air.

"Your victory… both in the battle, and the argument. Hmph, lucky bastard…"

"A win is a win, now take back what you said"

"Right, right. Diffride is legit, not just people being over imaginative, blah blah blah." Shin says halfheartedly he places his deck back to his deck box.

Meanwhile, as Shin prepares to go home, he reminds Josh…

"13 o'clock tomorrow, don't be late."

"Don't worry nii, I won't."


End file.
